Members Kiseki no Sedai who would make a great husband?
by Rey Ai
Summary: Author, Momoi, dan kamu(disini dengan nama [name]) sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai siapa anggota kiseki no sedai yang cocok dijadikan suami/humor garing/GoM ternistakan(mungkin?)/enjoy reading!


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: typo(s), humor garing, abal, absurd, anggota kiseki no sedai ternistakan(mungkin?).**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**P/S: kamu sebagai pemain dengan nama (name)**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Disuatu hari, tersebutlah ketiga orang perempuan, perkenalkan nama mereka adalah Momoi Satsuki, Author, dan (name). Mereka sedang bersantai-santai diatap sekolah sambil memakan _bento_ mereka masing-masing.

"Hei-hei Author-_chan_, (name)-_chan_~ menurut kalian anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu hebat tidak?" celetuk Momoi tiba-tiba.

Author dan kamu menoleh ke arah Momoi. "Ya tentu saja mereka hebat! Juga keren-keren! Enak banget kalo misalnya bisa jadi pacar salah satu dari mereka." Jawab mu antusias.

"Yap benar." Jawab Author singkat, tanpa banyak bacot.

"Ho~ yang terbaik pasti Tetsu-_kun_. Kyaaa~!" teriak Momoi sambil ber-_fangirling_(?) ria dan juga meluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"(name)-_chan_ menurutmu salah satu dari anggota K_iseki no Sedai_ yang cocok dijadikan suami itu siapa?" celetuk Author sarap ini.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Hah?" jawab mu dan Momoi bersamaan.

"Iya menurutmu siapa yang cocok untuk dijadikan suami?" ulang Author.

"Jadi pacar aja belum tentu, malah jadiin suami. Mimpi anda terlalu jauh." Jawab mu seadanya. Author cemberut, depresi, frustasi(?) lalu bunuh diri(?) #tidak!

"Ya kan cuma nanya." Author masih tetap cemberut.

"Hehe, bagi kalian berdua memang nggak mungkin, tapi bagiku mungkin saja, toh aku sudah pacaran dengan Tetsu-_kun_~" jawab Momoi sambil senyam-senyum.

"Itu nyindir atau ngeledek?" tanya mu sambil melirik Momoi.

"Mungkin dua-duanya~ hehe..." Momoi terkekeh geli. Sepertinya Momoi sedang menyindir -.-

"Lagian Momoi-_chan_, Kuroko-_kun_ tidak menyebutmu sebagai pacarnya." Author menyindir balik. Seketika Momoi nangis guling-guling(?) mungkin terkena sindrom nya Kise. "_Mou_! Author-_chan_ jahat!"

"Itu memang kenyataan." Tambah mu enteng. "(name)-_chan_ juga jahat! Kenapa aku dipojokan? Huu..." Momoi malah menangis lebih keras.

"Udah diem Momoi-_chan_, ntar kamu aku keluarin dari fanfic ini loh." Ancam Author agar Momoi bisa diem. Seketika Momoi diam.

"Nah (name)-_chan,_ coba jawab pertanyaan ku dong. Menurutmu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang cocok dijadikan suami itu siapa?" tanya Author dengan aura _blink-blink_ disekitarnya.

"Hmm... gimana ya? Ngg... aku mulai dari Murasakibara-_kun_ aja dulu ya?." Jawab mu. Author mengangguk-angguk. "Menurutku Murasakibara-_kun_ itu kalo dijadiin suami bisa sekaligus dijadiin _bodyguard_ gitu, kan tubuhnya gede jadi kita aman. Tapi ya itu tingginya yang 2 meter lebih yang jadi masalah. Kalo dibandingkan denganku jadinya kayak tiang sama pagar(?) (apa hubunganya?) jadi aku gamau sama Murasakibara-_kun_." Lanjutmu. Dan disuatu tempat di jalanan seketika itu juga maiubo kesayangan milik Murasakibara jatuh, lalu kelindes motor.

"Hmm... bener juga sih (name)-_chan_, Mukkun terlalu tinggi. Kalo mau ngeliat mesti dongak keatas dulu. Oke kita tinggalkan Murasakibara—yang tidak pantas menjadi suami—selanjutnya Ki-_chan_!" seru Momoi antusias. Tadi dia ga mendukung malah sekarang dia yang antusias, hah sudahlah.

"Kalo Kise-_kun_ itu sudah **pasti** tidak pantas menjadi suami." Katamu sambil menekankan kata 'pasti'. Seketika disuatu tempat permodelan, orang yang disebut tertusuk jarum. #nahlo

"Ha? Kok bisa langsung gitu (name)-_chan_?" tanya Author kefo #plakk (P/S: kefo itu bukan typo :v #lebay )

"Ya pastilah, masa nanti istrinya kalah cerewet ketimbang suaminya, dia itu berisik,_ childish_, suka main peluk-pelukan. Pokoknya ga enak deh dijadiin suami. Kecuali pekerjaan dia sebagai model, kan lumayan tuh uang nya. Hehe..." oke yang belakangan itu keliatan matre. Dan sejurus kemudian setelah Kise tertusuk jarum, dia kejedot pintu sampe benjol lalu pingsan. Dan para kru pun panik.

"Itu sangat nge-JLEB dihati Ki-_chan_ pasti kalau dia dengar. Tapi kamu kedengaranya matre deh (name)-_chan_." Kata Momoi, lalu agak sedikit menjauh dari mu. Author juga rada menjauh dari mu lalu berbisik-bisik dengan Momoi.

"Oi oi! Aku bukan matre! Lagipula siapa juga yang ga mau uang? Kalian juga pasti mau kan?" protes mu membela diri. Author dan Momoi tetap berbisik-bisik, tetapi lalu berhenti dan kembali mendekatimu.

"Nah, gitu dong. Selanjutnya siapa?" tanya mu.

"Selanjutnya Tetsu-_kun_! Tetsu-_kun_!" seru Momoi bersemangat. "Tapi jangan bilang yang jelek-jelek tentang Tetsu-_kun_." Lanjut Momoi sambil meng-_deathglare_ mu. Kamu bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau diancam begitu, mana mungkin (name)-_chan_ mau mengungkapkan segalanya." Kata Author membela. Hoho, Author jadi pahlawan kesiangan. #plakk

"Iya deh, iya. Bilang sejujurnya aja (name)-_chan_, aku nggak akan marah kok. Cuma mungkin jiwa mu akan meninggalkan tubuhmu." Kata Momoi lalu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Sudah-sudah cepet mulai (name)-_chan_." Author jadi penengah.

"Baiklah, ehm... ehm... menurutku Kuroko-_kun_ itu bisa dijadikan suami, tingginya lebih wajar, walupun kurang tinggi sedikit." Katamu memberi jeda, sambil melirik ke arah Momoi. Dia masih diam, artinya nyawamu masih selamat. "Tapi, kalau misalnya dia jadi suami, nanti jadi kopi-susu dong. Soalnya kulitku kan kulit Asia, jadi agak ke sawo-sawo-an(?). sedangkan kulit Kuroko-_kun_ putih pucat. Kan ga lucu masa kulit suaminya lebih putih ketimbang kulit istrinya."

"Iya sih benar juga." Author membenarkan perkataanmu.

"Tapi kalau Kuroko-_kun_ dengan Momoi-_chan_ cocok kok. Kulit Momoi-_chan_ juga putih kok, nggak kalah sama Kuroko-_kun_." Lanjutmu agar Momoi tidak marah kepadamu.

Dan perkataanmu itu sukses membuatmu Momoi kegirangan. "Kyaaaa~! Benarkan kalau aku itu cocok dengan Tetsu-_kun_! Kyaaa~!" lanjut Momoi sambil berteriak GaJe, dan mulai membayangkan sesuatu. Dan seketika itu juga di Maji Burger, seorang pemuda berwajah _babyface_—Kuroko Tetsuya—menumpahkan _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanya lalu merinding, dan mempunyai feeling dia harus latihan pernapasan. (tau kan maksudnya? Dipeluk Momoi kan susah bernafas xD )

Bukan cuma Kuroko yang merinding kamu dan Author juga merinding ditempat tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Momoi. "Nah selanjutnya siapa?" tanya mu lagi.

"Selanjutnya Midorima-_kun_." Jawab Author, sementara Momoi masih sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau Midorima-_kun_ itu pintar walaupun tidak seperti si jenius Akashi-_kun_. Jadi kalau misalnya anak kita gatau cara ngerjainya, Midorima-_kun_ bisa mengajarinya, yah lumayanlah nggak malu-maluin kita yang nggak terlalu bisa ini, hehe..." jawabmu.

"(name)-_chan_ jawabanmu blak-blakan sekali ya ._.v" kata si author.

"Tehehe... tapi aku gamau Midorima-_kun_ jadi suamiku."

"Eh? kenapa? Bukanya kamu bisa 'memanfaatkan' Midorima-_kun_?" tanya Momoi yang sudah waras.

"Yah, soalnya dia itu tsundere. Masa nanti kalo dia bilang '_i love you_' dia bakalan bilang '_i hate you_'. Kan bisa salah paham dan itu nyesek. Lagian ga terlalu doyan sama cowok tsundere. Aku nya udah tsundere, eh dia juga tsundere." Jawabmu. Oke jawabanmu itu logis sehingga bisa diterima. Tetapi disatu tempat di _gym_ sekolah, orang yang bersangkutan untuk pertama kalinya _shoot_-nya meleset jauh dari ring. Padahal dia sudah bela-belain membawa_ lucky item_ nya yang terlihat konyol, yaitu boneka beruang warna pink yang tingginya hampir setengah darinya serta bando kelinci. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan _Oha-Asa_ cancer berada di peringkat paling bawah. (omegosh bisa kalian bayangkan Midorima bawa boneka beruang warna pink dan bando kelinci? Sepertinya yang paling ternistakan disini adalah Midorima. Dan juga pantes dari tadi ga ada orang yang mau menemani Midorima, ntar dikira apaan. Sori banget buat Midorima lovers. *membungkuk*)

"Berarti sekarang tinggal satu orang dong. Aomine-_kun_." Kata Author.

"Hmmpphh... kalo Dai-_chan_ ga usah dibahas deh, semua orang pasti gasuka dengan dia." Kata Momoi.

"Ya sih betul juga dia itu pemalas, _Aho_(bodoh), sering bolos latihan. Dan yang paling penting dia itu mesum!" katamu menggembungkan pipi.

"Tapi kamu melupakan satu hal. Fakta bahwa Aomine-_kun_ itu keren." Author membenarkan tuduhan yang tidak berujung itu, berterima kasihlah kepada author A(h)omine.

"Iya sih. Tapi Author-_chan_, menurut berita yang kudengar Aomine pernah melihat _pantsu_ nya Momoi-_chan_ loh. Itu artinya dia benar-benar mesum kan? Tidak cocok dijadikan suami, kecuali jika dia mesum juga." Kata-katamu mengagetkan Author dan Momoi. Seketika petir menyambar Aomine yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atap, padahal tidak ada hujan tidak ada badai. Dan sekarang kulitnya bertambah Dakian saja. Terkutuklah kau Aomine.

"_Mou_! (name)-_chan_ jahat. Aib ku jangan dibuka dong. Huwe... huwe..." Momoi sedang nangis. Lalu berlari meninggalkan kamu dan Author.

"Nanti kamu harus minta maaf." Perintah author #siapalu?

"Iya iya, nanti aku minta maaf. Oh iya Author-chan, tadi kamu menyebutkan tinggal satu orang? Kan masih ada Akashi-_kun_?" tanyamu polos

Author jadi ingin mencubit pipimu. "Tidak sebaiknya jangan bahas orang itu. aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganya seperti di fanfic yang lalu." (baca fanfic 'Akashi menurut Kiseki no Sedai' #promosi.)

"Tapi tidak seru, masa' Cuma mereka berlima? Lagipula Akashi-_kun_ tidak ada disini, jadi dia tidak akan tau." Protesmu tidak setuju.

"Iya itu tidak adil namanya!" Momoi ikut-ikutan membela. Loh bukanya dia pergi? Kok sudah ada disini? Itulah keajaiban(?) Momoi.

Author jadi ingin melindes(?) kalian berdua. "Walaupun Akashi-_kun_ tidak ada disini, dia kan masih punya_ Emperor Eye_. Dia tau segalanya. Waktu itu juga sama, padahal video nya sudah kusimpan ditempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau olehnya dan waktu wawancara pun dia tidak tau, tetapi dia bisa tau tuh." Kata Author mencoba membela. (baca fanfic 'Akashi menurut Kiseki no Sedai' biar paham #promosi #lagi.)

"Huh, Author_-chan_ pelit." Kata Momoi menggembungkan pipi. Kamupun ikut-ikutan menggembungkan pipi.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa jangan salahkan aku. Aku tidak ikut." Kata Author memberi syarat agar dibolehkan membicarakan Akashi. Kamu dan Momoi menggangguk.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana menurutmu jika Akashi-_kun_ menjadi suami mu (name)-_chan_?" tanya Author.

"Hmm... gimana ya, kalau ngomongin jadi agak merinding. Tapi ehm, menurutku Akashi-_kun_ itu calon suami yang pas. Tampang oke, jenius oke, kaya oke, pokoknya hampir sempurna deh dimata wanita. Aku jadi benar-benar pingin jadi istrinya." Katamu sambil membayangkanya lalu ber-_fangirling_(?) ria.

"Harapanmu terlalu tinggi." Kata Author.

"Jangan begitu dong Author-_chan_, kan kasihan (name)-_chan_. Tapi lagian Akashi-_kun_ itu orangnya menyeramkan, dikit-dikit latihan neraka. Yandere memang,hiii~ jangan dekat-dekat loh." Kata Momoi.

Seketika Author punya firasat ga enak akan ini. "Iya benar juga sih, kece-kece tapi yandere. Lagipula aku membayangkan kalau misalnya rambut Akashi-_kun_ dipotong, maka akan nampak jidat lebarnya itu." katamu dengan polos. Dan seketika itu juga sebuah gunting tajam melesat disebelahmu. Kamu merinding disko.

"(name), Satsuki. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku tadi?" kamu melihat seseorang berambut merah dengan mata hetekromatik nya. Kamu benar-benar merinding sekarang, sepertinya ini akhir dari hidupmu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar kenapa si Author tidak disebutnya?" bisikmu kepada Momoi yang ada disampingmu. Dia mengedikan bahu, lalu kalian berdua menoleh kesamping dimana author terlihat terakhir kalian. Dan... kalian tidak menemukan Author. Sepertinya kali ini Author bisa kabur. Ingat bukan? Author tidak mau ikut-ikutan lagi jadi korban, sudah kapok.

"(name), Satsuki. Sepertinya kalian bosan hidup ya." Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai. Yah Author berdo'a semoga kalian diterima di sisi-Nya. Dan satu lagi, menurutmu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _tidak ada yang cocok dijadikan suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuhh~ akhirnya selesai juga menyelesaikan fanfic yang absurd ini. sebenernya sudah selesai dari kemarin-kemarin sih, juga mau di publish pas ultah nya Kuroko, tapi kalo dipublish pas ultah nya Kuroko ntar fanfic ini tenggelam, pasti banyak tuh yang nge-post fanfic nya waktu ultanya Kuroko. jadi ya baru di publish sekarang. author juga minta maaf kalau kiseki no sedai ternistakan disini. Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya dari dulu Author pingin buat fanfic yang bisa menistakan para Reader xD. Jadi terciptalah fanfic ini xD #dikejarReaders**

**Jadi, terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mau saya nistakan di fanfic absurd ini, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya :)**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
